


Home

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Rob Benedict, Alpha/Omega, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Omega You, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Home

[Based on this gif](http://www.sex.com/pin/21757568-fingering-pussy-and-handjob-under-the-table/%20)   
  


You both loved and hated being an omega. The heats were unbearable, the fog that destroyed any rational thinking power you would have had, the sympathetic looks people gave you. But, on the other hand, a heat meant that Rob would fuck you. Anywhere. He’d done it on set, a lot; in your car, slightly less; anywhere. He preferred to do it in your bed, being knotted together for a long period of time can be painful if there’s nothing to do. That’s how you ended up, it often happened, you were curled together in bed while Rob was pumping loads of come into you.   
  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, holding your hips down. Your answer sounded something like a slurred grunt. Rob brushed his fingers through your hair.  
“You’re gonna be okay” He said, kissing your head. You slurred again, resting your head on his chest.  
“Are you drunk?” He asked, chuckling. You rolled your eyes.  
“N-no” You stuttered. He smiled.  
“Feeling alright?” He asked, lightly scraping his nails over your shoulders. You shivered, but nodded, clenching around him slightly. Rob groaned slightly, leaning down to nip your neck slightly. You groaned when you heard Rob’s phone ringing on the night stand. He reached over and picked it up.  
“Hey Rich” He answered. You smiled and curled up slightly, yawning.  
“Hey Rob, you two wanna go out for dinner tonight?” He asked.  
“Uh, maybe? Depends where” Rob said, brushing his fingers through your hair.  
“Well, me and Jay are undecided about where to go” Rich said.  
“You two coming along could help us with the decision too” He added.   
“Sounds good. I’ll ask (Y/N), though it may be a no. She’s in heat” Rob said. You were both open about your sexual habits, and it didn’t bother anyone that you told them.  
“(Y/N), wanna go out tonight?” He asked.  
“Where?” You asked, biting your lip slightly.   
“They’re undecided” He said. You nodded.  
“Alright, can do” You said. Rob smiled and nodded, pulling the phone to his ears.  
“Yeah, we’ll come along. May have to leave early though” He said.   
“Don’t worry about it” Rich said.   
“What time?” Rob asked.  
“I’ll pick you up at like 5” He said. Rob nodded.  
“Alright, plenty of time to shower and stuff” Rob smiled, slipping his hands to your waist.   
“Alright, didn’t really need to want to know about your sex life that much but oh well, see you later” Rich said, before ending the call. You looked up to Rob and smiled.  
“What time?” You asked.   
“5 Ish” He said. You nodded and smiled.  
“Plenty of time” You smiled and nodded.   
“Are you going to be okay tonight?” Rob asked, shifting when you clenched around him again.   
“Yeah, I’ll take my suppressants” You said.  
“Will they work now your heat has started?” Rob asked, while rolling his hips slightly. You bit your lip and nodded.  
“Yeah, should do” You said.   
“Though I’d just prefer to do this more” You smirked, rolling your hips against him. Rob rolled his eyes.  
“My knot hasn’t even gone down yet” He chuckled. You shrugged, rolling your hips as best as possible. It didn’t take long for your scent to refill the room, despite the windows being wide open and a fan on.   
  


Later that evening, you were in the restaurant booth. You were against the back, no one could see the sinful things that Rob was doing beneath the table. Your dress was hitched up to your waist, Rob’s black slacks were down to his knees, he’d barely been able to keep his hands off of you when Rich and Jared had gone to the bar, you’d shoved his black slacks down and his white shirt up slightly, and you’d given him a blowjob where anyone could see. Someone probably had seen, but when they smelt your scent, they chose to not intervene. You sat back up as normal just before Rich returned, and you’d been teasing each other since.  
“So, Rob, been a while since I last saw you. How’s life?” Jared asked, unaware that beneath the table, he was rubbing circles around your clit, while you were stroking Rob’s dick.  
“Uh, just released a new album. It was our two year anniversary last week” He said, kissing your cheek gently.  
“Ah, mated?” He asked.  
“Surprisingly, no” Rob said, picking his beer up.  
“Oh? How come?” Jared asked.  
“Just never particularly felt the need to. Everyone knows that she’s mine” He said, nipping your neck slightly. You gasped and rolled your hips slightly, a wave of slick gushing between your legs. Rob smirked and pumped two fingers inside of you.  
“I think I should go to the bathroom” You whispered, kissing Rob’s cheek slightly. He nodded and slowly withdrew his fingers, watching as you adjusted yourself beneath the table.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah” You smiled, leaning over to kiss him. Rob smiled and held your head in his hands, kissing you deeply. You shifted slightly, climbing into his lap. Rob groaned and gripped your hips, rolling his hips against you. You bit your lip slightly, pulling back.  
“N-not here” You stuttered. He chuckled and nipped your neck slightly, gripping your hips.   
“Go on to the bathroom” He smirked, watching as you stood up, walking off to the bathroom. He watched you walking away, pulling his trousers up. He growled slightly, seeing some guy start talking to you. He climbed out of the booth, walking over to you. You looked over, eyes pleading with him.   
“Hey babe” Rob smirked, slipping his hands into your back pockets.   
“Hey alpha” You said, holding him close.   
“S’up?” Rob asked you, ignoring the guy.   
“Just a bit tired” You said. He nodded.  
“We can go soon” He smiled. You nodded and hugged him.  
“Don’t think so” The guy growled. You rolled your eyes and turned to him.  
“Unmated ‘mega in heat” He slurred, trailing his eyes down your body. The guy turned to Rob.  
“Who says she’s yours? Not mated” He said, slipping his hand to your waist, then into your back pocket. Rob growled and moved you behind him.   
“I say she’s mine. She says she’s mine. Everyone who knows us say she’s mine” He growled, glaring at the guy. Jared walked over to you, using his size to intimidate the guy.  
“Prove it” The guy growled.   
“Fine” You said, standing between him and Rob. You shifted and unzipped Rob’s slacks, pushing them down with his boxers.   
“Are you sure?” Rob asked, cupping your cheek.   
“Yeah, shuts him up” You said.   
“Don’t need to prove yourself to him” Rob whispered, cupping your cheek. You shrugged.   
“Sure?” You asked, looking down. He nodded and kissed you.   
“He’s just a drunk alpha, though he looks more like a beta” Rob said, reaching down to pull his pants up. He ignored the guy growling, and instead, pulling you into the bathroom, leaving Jared to keep an eye on the guy.   
  
“Rob, we can’t just let him say that stuff” You said, gripping Rob’s hips.  
“Why can’t we? He doesn’t know us, he doesn’t deserve to” Rob said, leaning against the door.   
“Because...Because...” You started, unsure of what to say. Rob slowly walked towards you, hands resting on your waist.   
“Listen to me. No one else deserves to know about us” He said.  
“You’re mine, and I’m yours. We both know that, it’s us and no one else” Rob continued, rubbing his thumb over your waist. He pulled you into a gentle kiss, holding your body against his. You groaned slightly, letting him lead the kiss, moving to push him against the door.   
“Oh god” You moaned, tilting your head. Rob nipped along your neck, holding you close. Rob chuckled and slowly pulled away.   
“I love you” Rob whispered. You hugged him tightly, hiding the tears welling in your eyes. Rob looked over when there was a knock at the door.  
“You two, coming out?” Richard’s voice broke the silence. Rob reached over and unlocked the door, watching as Richard walked in.   
“How are you feeling?” Richard asked, closing the door behind him.   
“Better” Rob said softly, brushing his fingers through your hair.  
“(Y/N), feeling okay?” Richard asked. You nodded, but didn’t say anything.  
“You sure?” He asked.   
“Y-yeah” You stuttered, sniffling.   
“Alright, well the food’s at the table when you’re ready to come back” Richard said. You nodded and smiled slightly.   
“Alright, we shouldn’t be too long” Rob said, watching as Richard left.  
“Hey, are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Rob asked, tilting your head back. You looked up and nodded, biting your lip.   
“Alright. Tell me if you’re not” Rob whispered. You nodded and smiled.   
“I think I’m ready to go further” You whispered.   
“What do you mean?” Rob asked, confused. You tilted your head sideways, showing your unblemished neck.   
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded, shifting.   
“Wanted to for a while” You admitted. He nodded and brushed his fingers through your hair, kissing you gently. He trailed down to your neck, creating an array of bruises that you knew you’d cherish.   
“P-please” You begged, brushing your fingers through his hair slightly. Rob smirked and bit down slightly harder, but it still wasn’t what you wanted. You gripped Rob’s hips, rolling against him, feeling another wave of slick.   
“Fuck babe” He groaned, biting down harder on your neck. You gasped and moaned loudly, wrapping your legs around you, feeling the difference.

When you both walked back to the table, several minutes later, everyone in the building was watching you and Rob as you walked back to the booth.   
“The guy got kicked out by security” Richard said, smirking. You blushed and nodded, curling up in Rob’s arms. Rob smiled down to you and brushed his fingers through your hair, eating some of his fries.

When you returned home later that evening, both of you drunker than you’d been for a long time. Rob carried you up to bed, barely locking the door. He laid you on the bed.  
“You’re so fuckin’ hot” He slurred. You grinned up to him tugging him down by his tie and kissing him deeply, while slipping your hands into his black slacks. He groaned and nipped over your chest, pushing our dress up at the bottom, and the top of your dress down slightly. You groaned, removing your bra.  
“You’re mine” He growled. You nodded, panting while spreading your legs. Rob smirked, reaching for a condom. He chuckled and mouthed along your neck and chest, while rolling the condom on.   
“Not gonna go slow” He growled.   
“Don’t” You cried out, watching as he ripped your flimsy panties aside, pushing your leg aside. He fucked in, rolling his hips slightly. You moaned and scraped your nails down his back. You were already so close, the teasing throughout the night got you so close that you almost came while you were eating your burgers. Having Rob inside you again, it felt like home, and with that thought, you were coming with a shout of his name and the feel of his knot forming.


End file.
